Of Toddlers and Parenthood
by CrazyCabernet
Summary: You think defeating Kronos and finding Athena Parthenos were crazy adventures? Please. You ain't seen nothin' yet. Percy and Annabeth's biggest adventure yet might just be the tamest one, too, and its name is parenthood. Cute little one-shot featuring Daddy!Percy and a two-year-old girl by the name of Blanche Jackson.


**AN: Okay, so my PJO crack-fic sort of bombed after I hit a wall on the second chapter and put it on indefinite hiatus. XD Sorry about that to anyone who enjoyed it, by the way, it just didn't work out the way I'd hoped it would!**

**ANYWAY, after recently finishing the third installment in the Heroes of Olympus series (anoyone else cry over that? TORCH RIORDAN! I live just a few hours away from San Antonio, but I don't have my driver's license yet and nobody's willing to drive me down there to do it. DX), I am unable to stop thinking about various Percabeth stuffs, so I finally started typing and next thing I knew, Blanche Jackson was on the page and this came out, so yeah.  
**

**This is a one-shot for now, but if you guys like it enough and you want me to, I'll totally work on finding a way to make it multi-chap, and if I can't, I'd also be willing to write one that focuses on Blanche's life.  
**

**So, anyway, yeah, I hope you like this one as much as you seemed to like my bombed crack-fic. (it was called something like "Oh, Gods! Not a Mary Sue!" or something along those lines, I don't remember for sure and I'm too damn lazy to check XD)  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Believe me, if I owned anything, Mark of Athena would NOT have ended the way it did because I screamed and cried over it for quite a good amount of time before I was finally able to calm down, which only happened after listening to the Les Mis soundtrack for awhile, followed by the lullaby that is Adam Lambert's voice. I'll shut up now and let you read. PX  
**

* * *

Annabeth groaned and rolled over in bed. "Gods...Whose turn is it?" she muttered. "Mine," Percy replied as he forced himself up onto his elbows, rubbing his eyes as he sighed and got up. He ran a hand through his hair as he wandered across the hall and into the nursery where their two-year-old daughter Blanche was awake and crying.

"Dada!"  
He lifted her up out of her crib. "Hey, it's alright," he said. "It's alright, Blanche, Daddy's right here." Meanwhile, Annabeth had crept across the hall on silent feet and now stood in the doorway watching. As Percy sat down in the chair that was in the corner, the change in angle made it so the moonlight coming through the window slanted across his face and lit up his eyes in a way that made Annabeth's breath get caught in her throat for a minute or so.

Every time she saw him with Blanche at moments like this, it always struck her how much the toddler looked like her father. True, she had Annabeth's eyes, but her hair and most of her facial features were dominantly Percy. Her name, though, was all from Percy's cousin. Well, sort of. It was the French version of Bianca di Angelo's Italian name. Nico had fought back tears the day Percy had told him that they'd decided to name their daughter after his long-since deceased sister. It had meant the world to him, which was part of why they'd done it in the first place.

His eyes met hers over Blanche's shoulder. He smiled, and she returned it. _"Go back to bed," _he mouthed at her. She raised an eyebrow questioningly in a silent, _"Are you sure?" _He nodded, motioning with his head; _"Go." _Annabeth smiled, then did just that. She sat down on the bed and waited for him. If she listened closely enough, she could just make out the sound of Percy's voice singing softly to Blanche. A few minutes later, she heard the nursery door close quietly, then Percy came back into their bedroom.

"I love her to death, but gods, she can be such a handful sometimes," he said. Annabeth smirked. "She gets it from her daddy," she said. Percy's eyebrows shot up. _"Me? _I'm sorry, but last I checked, you're not exactly Little Miss Civil Obedience yourself. You're just as bad as I am if not worse."

Annabeth laughed and shrugged. "Well, what can you do?" she said. "We're both ADHD demigods, so it's not like it's our faults that we're like that. Besides, it's what kept us alive on all our crazy adventures, so it's not like we can really complain about it, right?" Percy shrugged. "Yeah, true enough, I guess."

Sighing, Annabeth stretched out on the bed and smiled at him. "You gonna come and lay down with me again, or what?" she asked. Percy got on the end of the bed and laid down with his head resting on her stomach and his legs hanging partway off, making her laugh. "I'm just gonna go back to sleep right here like this if that's okay with you," he said.

She smiled, running her hand through his hair. "I love you, Percy," she said. He grinned without opening his eyes. "Love you too, Wise Girl," he murmured. And with that, they both drifted back to sleep, his head on her middle and her fingers tangled up in his hair.

* * *

**AN: So, anyway, yeah, there's that for ya. And again, if you guys like it enough and want me to, I'll try to work on finding out a way to make this multi-chap, and if I'm not able to, I'll be more than willing to do one that focuses on Blanche's life and the crap she has to deal with as a part-demigod child.  
**

**Speaking of which, here's something I'm trying to figure out and can't because math has never been my strong suit in school:  
**

**The child of a god and a mortal is a HALF-blood, right? So what would the child of two demigods be? Would it be like one-fourth god, one-fourth mortal, or would those fractions be something else? Someone who's good at figuring this kind of thing out, please help me, because I've gone and gotten myself really curious, but like I said, math has always been my weak subject, so I can't, for the life of me, figure out how that would work. **

**Anyone who can answer this question for me will be loved forever in a totally not weird way and will also get free cookies, plus a kiss on the cheek from whatever PJO/Heroes of Olympus character they have the biggest crush on, whether it be Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Hazel, or someone else entirely! Pretty please with treat-of-your-choice on top and thank you so much in advance!  
**

**xoxo,  
Maggie 3  
**


End file.
